


Can I help?

by Fairheads, Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: After a bad day, Duffy offers Charlie some 'help'.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 1





	Can I help?

Duffy knocked on his office door and waited for a response.

“Yes?” Charlie barked impatiently.

She tentatively opened the door.

“Hello to you too!” She replied sarcastically, pushing the door open.

“Sorry...” He apologised, looking downcast, he hadn’t meant to be so sharp with her. He rubbed his eyes and sighed loudly.

Duffy went to stand behind him, her hands on his shoulders, massaging them gently. He closed his eyes, enjoying the contact and allowed himself to relax for the first time all day.

“Bad day?” She questioned. He slowly nodded in response.

“The worst!” He replied softly.

She was the only person that he could ever be completely honest with. Duffy knew that he’d been under a lot of pressure that morning from the bosses up high, and that he had dealt with a particularly tough case this afternoon. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, wanting to be there for him, as she always was.

“Anything I can do to help?” She asked with genuine concern, resting her head on his shoulder.

Charlie turned around and raised his eyebrow at her. She laughed, he had such a one track mind.“Well...” Charlie started."What's wrong?" She asked gently, stroking her fingers through his hair. A simple act, but one that made him tingle all over.“Honestly?” He paused, waiting to see her expression. She nodded.

“I can do no right today. Everyone’s on my back. No matter how hard I try.” He looked down at the pile of papers in front of him, lifting the top few up and letting them drop dramatically back down. "I can help?" She offered, reaching over him to grab a pen from his desk, her breast accidentally brushing his ear as she did so.She was so distracting, especially when leaning over him in that blue uniform; he felt his face flush.

“Oh yeah?” He whispered, looking directly into her eyes."Sure. Do you want me to sign them in your name or my own?" She giggled as she played with the pen between her fingers.“Are you offering to forge my signature for me, Nurse Duffin?” He laughed, struggling to take his eyes of that pen."I've got it down pretty good I must admit." She laughed before blushing when she realised what she'd just confessed to.Charlie raised his eyebrows at what she was insinuating, but giggled at her blushes.

“Okay, go on, let’s see it then,” he encouraged.Duffy chewed at her bottom lip as she grabbed a piece of scrap paper from the desk and wrote on it. She held it out towards him.

“How's that?" She asked.God, he wanted to kiss those lips. He leant forwards looking at the scribble she had made.

“Bloody hell Duffy, you’ve written that better than me!” He laughed, brushing his finger tips slowly over her extended arm, as he took the paper from her. His touch felt like lightening on her skin.

“I bet you couldn't forge mine!" She giggled, trying to ease the tension that was quickly developing in the small room.“I bet I couldn’t either!” He laughed, he wasn’t even sure if he could remember what her signature looked like, let alone copy her handwriting. Charlie tried to take her lead and returned his focus again to the pile of reports in front of him.Duffy took back the piece of scrap paper and wrote on it once more.

“For future reference." She giggled, passing it back to him before picking up a file from the pile and focusing on it, the top of the pen slipping into her mouth.“Good to know,” he laughed, before looking up and noticing the pen sliding between her lips. The action didn’t seem intentional but it was mightily distracting. All he could think about was how it had felt to have a part of his own anatomy where that pen was.

“Is that your concentrating face?” He teased, unable to ignore her actions any more. "Hmm?" She hadn't realised what she was doing to the pen.“Well that pen was... while you were busy concentrating...” Charlie tried to explain. 

Duffy’s face flushed scarlet as she removed the pen from her mouth. She risked a glance at Charlie just as he fidgeted in his chair.“Sorry,” he muttered, embarrassed. He hadn’t meant to make her feel uncomfortable.

“I just find you really distracting...”“So I noticed." She smirked, her gaze drawn to a particular part of his body.It was his turn to blush. There was no hiding the growing bulge in his trousers. She moved and stood in front of him, resting her bottom on the desk.“Not my fault...” he explained, trying to adjust his trousers and placing his hand on his lap, to try to make his arousal less noticeable."I could always help you with that problem too?" she remarked. His eyes widened. She wasn’t helping him

concentrate at all. He reached forward and put his hand on her leg, unable to refrain from touching her any longer.

“Oh yeah? But is there anything I can do for you in return for all of this ‘help’?” He flirted."I offered first." She smirked, tiptoeing her fingers slowly up his thigh.“I’ve always been told, ladies first,” he teased, his fingers mirroring hers, inching further up her skirt.Duffy moved her hands onto the desk and hopped up to sit on it, her legs parted slightly, inviting him to move higher.Charlie’s heart was beating faster, he could just about see her lacy underwear underneath her tights.

Momentarily remembering where they were, he reached behind, twisting the blinds shut and locking the door. He returned to stand between her legs.

“You are just so sexy, I can’t get any work done with you around!” He whispered into her ear, before beginning to kiss her neck and returning his hand to its previous place underneath her skirt.She undid the top couple of buttons of her uniform to allow him better access and just the slightest glimpse of the matching lace bra that she wore.Charlie swallowed hard, she knew that he loved that matching set and he hadn’t seen it for some time. His kisses trailed down her neck onto her chest. Needing better access, he undid her top a little more.Taking over from his hands she continued until the entire front of her uniform lay open in front of him, her belt landing with a thud on the floor.Charlie inhaled and stood back, taking in the view.

“I love you in that set!” he complimented, brushing his fingertips slowly over her bra and then the top of her knickers."I'm surprised you can remember what it looks like, it usually doesn't stay on for long!" She giggled.“Oh I have a better memory, than you think, for things like that!” He giggled back, leaning down to kiss her. There were many times he had thought about her wearing that underwear. She reached out and pulled his shirt from his trousers, allowing her hands access to roam up his back. He deepened their kiss, his tongue gently teasing hers. Reaching around her back, he tried to undo her bra.She giggled as his fingers fumbled slightly. "You're out of practice!" She teased.He was really struggling and became increasingly frustrated. “Why can’t I do this today?” He said, in between kisses.She reached around and flicked the clasp open, a smug grin on her face.“Sorry...” he berated himself, he wanted it to be good and fumbling around with her underwear wasn’t the best start. Moving the straps over her shoulders, he removed the rest of the garment.

Slowly taking in her breasts with his eyes, he noticed her nipples were already standing to attention.

“Are you cold?” He enquired, smirking back."What do you think? I am sat here practically naked afterall..!" she shot back.“Is there anything I can do to warm you up?” He winked."Well your hands are always pretty warm..." she encouraged.“And do they feel warm here?” He reached forward, brushing his hands over her breasts, paying particular attention to her nipples.Her head fell backwards as she let out a moan. It had been far too long since she'd last felt his touch there. Charlie had missed the sound of her moans, it spurred him on. He leaned down and took her left nipple in his mouth, using his tongue to flick it back and forth. Duffy lent back on her arms, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist - pulling him closer as she did so.

He reached behind her, supporting her back whilst simultaneously brushing patterns on it. His mouth moved across to her other breast, teasing her other nipple with his tongue.

“How does that feel baby?” He was fairly confident he knew what she thought, but was looking for reassurance. It had been some time after all.

She pushed several items from the desk onto the floor, as she pulled them both onto it's surface.

“That feels great but it would be even better if you fucked me." She purred. “Patience darling.” Charlie loved it when she became turned on and even more demanding. He reached down to pull her bottom towards him, squeezing it as he did so. He began to remove her tights, having slightly more success than with the bra."You ladder those and I'll bust your balls!" She threatened, a devilish glint in her eyes.

“I think they may bust on their own soon,” he laughed.She ran her fingers along the prominent bulge of his crotch. "Either that or you'll bust the seams of your trousers!" She giggled.

Charlie groaned, enjoying the sensation of her fingers on his hard member. She was right, the tent in his trousers was straining to be freed.

Finishing taking off her tights, he ran his hand from her foot, slowly up her leg towards her knickers.

Duffy unbuckled his belt as she felt his hands reach her inner thighs. Running his fingers over her knickers, he slipped them underneath the lace. She was already wet before he'd even touched her intimately, the memory of what he was capable of was enough to ensure that! It excited him to discover how wet she was.

His fingers teased her, not quite touching her where she really wanted to be touched. She let out a frustrated growl at his teasing.“Tell me what you want baby,” he teased, finally moving two fingers inside her."Charlie..!" She let out a loud moan of pleasure, momentarily forgetting where she was.“Is this what you want?” He feigned ignorance and continued moving his fingers inside her in a come hither motion, touching her g-spot and made little circles with his thumb near her clit. Her moans got louder and her words more incoherent."Charlie! Please!" She begged loudly.Continuing, he reached up with his other hand to play with her nipple and leant forward to kiss her neck. Whispering seductively in her ear, “It’s okay, take as long as you need.”"I swear if you don't fuck me soon, I'll scream the place down!"He pulled away. “Wouldn’t want that would we!?” He began very slowly removing his shirt, purposefully taking a long time.

Shooting him a glare, Duffy opened her mouth and took a deep breath...He was soon standing there in nothing but his boxers. She grinned and licked her lips."Hello big boy!" She purred, stretching out like a deeply satisfied cat across his desk.“How do you want to do this?” He giggled, tickling her skin with his fingers. She curled a finger and beckoned him closer.

Taking off his boxers, he moved towards her. As much as he wanted to go at it, he knew she needed to feel in control and to take the lead. She wrapped her legs around his waist, fluttering her eyelashes girlishly at him. He cupped her cheek.

“You’re beautiful you know.”

She reached behind her head and pulled her hair free from its constraints, shaking it loose around her shoulders.

Charlie ran his fingers through it, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever slept with. He began to run his hands all over her body, he couldn’t help himself.

She loosened her legs from around his waist as she lay backwards, her legs spread, a come hither look in her eyes.Positioning himself, he looked directly at her, looking for some kind of confirmation.

She nodded.

He looked directly into her eyes, as he entered her. She bit her lip, a metallic taste in her mouth as she shifted slightly to accommodate his size. It had been too long, she wasn't as used to it as she had once been. Charlie noticed her panicked eyes. He didn’t move, instead he reached for her hand. He knew he was on the bigger side and he didn’t ever want to hurt her.

“You okay, Duf?” He asked, intertwining his fingers with hers. She smiled. He was the only one she'd ever let get away with calling her that! She nodded.

“Yeh, just give me a second." She gasped. She licked away the tiny trickle of blood that was forming on her bottom lip. He noticed, concerned, but remained silent. Charlie wiped her lip with his thumb and she sucked on it for a second. He reached down to kiss her softly and her tongue sought his as she deepened the kiss. He moaned into her mouth as her muscles clenched his penis, getting used to him, and her tongue found his.

“Fuck,” he muttered. She pulled back slightly and fixed his blue eyes with her own green ones.

“Show me what you've got Charlie boy!"He laughed, how one person could be overwhelmed, sexy and funny, all in one moment, he wasn’t sure.

Gripping the back edge of the desk, he began thrusting in and out of her, groaning. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to last long enough today, it really had been too long.

Duffy reached behind her and linked her fingers with his. She could feel herself bouncing on the desk with each thrust. He enjoyed the view of her breasts moving immeasurably.

Pausing, Charlie let out a series of deep breaths, he was trying to hold himself back. He didn’t want to finish too soon, he wanted her to enjoy it.She shifted her legs so they were further up his back allowing him to thrust deeper. She surprised herself with how flexible she still was. Continuing, he got back into a rhythm, enjoying how deep he could go.“I want to make you come first,” he explained breathlessly, kissing her again. “Help me” he pleaded.

She guided his lips to the sensitive spot at the base of her neck. He followed her lead- kissing, sucking and lightly biting her neck whilst still moving inside her. She encouraged him to bite and suck harder at her neck, not caring that it would probably leave a mark.“Duffy,” he exclaimed, a mixture of desire and panic- he was close and they both knew it. He sucked at her neck, leaving behind a bright red mark. Charlie knew she’d have some words to say about that later!

Feeling the wave of her own impending orgasm rising within her, Duffy grasped at his shoulders- her fingernails leaving scratches as she allowed herself to fall over that familiar cliff.

“Charlie..!" She screamed loudly.“Oh god, Duffy, fuccckk, Duffy!” The sight of her orgasm finished him off, and within a few more thrusts, he had come inside her.Duffy lay back on the desk, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she panted for breath.

“Bloody hell!” She swore, she’d forgotten how good he was. Charlie rested his head on her chest, trying to get his own breathing back under control. “Bloody hell indeed!” He panted back. It was a few minutes later before either of them spoke again.

“Do you still want my help with those reports?" Duffy giggled.“I’m not sure your kind of help, really helps with my reports Duffy!”

She let out an utterly filthy laugh in response.

“I wish I could stay here forever, but I should probably move,” he suggested.

Reaching for the box of tissues on the desk, he cleaned himself up before getting dressed.

Duffy quickly redressed before redoing her hair with well practised ease.He watched her intently and then felt a pang of guilt, she deserved to be treated well, taken out, not just fucked on the desk when he was stressed out.She smiled sweetly and reached up to kiss his cheek.

“I need to get back to work so I best leave you to get on."

She shot him a look.

“But first I need to go cover this!" She gestured to the large red hickey on her neck that was already starting to go purple in places.“Yeah, sorry about that.” He apologised sheepishly.

“Duffy?” She glanced back at him.

“Please can I take you out for dinner sometime, my treat? You mean more to me than just a quick shag and I...” He started to explain."I look forward to it." She smiled and blew him a kiss before disappearing back into the department. Always leaving him wanting more.


End file.
